fear_comes_in_waves_trianglefandomcom-20200213-history
Jess
Jess is a main character seen in the film. Actor Portrayal Melissa George portrayed Jess. Movie Story Jess is seen comforting Tommy. Then she packs clothes in a duffel bag. Then the intro plays and Jess is seen removing a capsized toy yacht from a paddling pool (foreshadowing events later on in the film). Then she sees a note that was pinned on the refrigerator. She then leaves for the harbor. There she meets Greg. They then leave for the open seas (these events are presented out of chronological order in the intro. In reality Jess comforting Tommy came after removing the toy from the pool). Jess has a dream in which she awakens at a beach, surrounded by crabs. She then wakes up and Heather comes in, telling her that she's been asleep for several hours. Jess then stands beside Greg, a while later, she steers. She and Greg converse. Then Heather interrupts after being encouraged to talk to Greg by Sally Heather tells Greg she is disinterested in him, he seems nonplussed. Then the Triangle is becalmed out of nowhere, after which a storm beats down on the Triangle, washing Heather away, and eventually capsizing the Triangle and breaking the mast off. Jess and the others survive on the triangle's upturned hull, eventually they spot the Aeolus on the horizon. It sails towards them, they then board it. While walking around, she has a strong feeling of déjà vu. They hear something, as Victor goes to investigate, the cbaracters hear a noise. Walking towards the source of the noise, he spots a set of keys. The keys belong to Jess. They then enter the ballroom. Jess turns around and sees someone. Victor went to see who it was. Jess then went with Greg. They hear pouring water and enter room 237 where they see a message written in blood instructing them to go to the theater. Jess goes to the ballroom where she is confronted by Victor. He attempts to manually strangle her, however she kills him by squeezing her fingers into a wound in his head. Then she hears a gunshot and enters the theater. Greg has been killed. Sally and Downey are then killed . Jess escapes into the kitchen and arms herself with a knife. She escapes onto the upper deck where she is confronted by the killer. After a chase, the killer runs out of ammunition, they end up fighting on the deck and Jess gains the upper hand, eventually managing to corner the killer at the edge of the deck. The killer says something incomprehensible, after which Jess strikes the killer with a fire axe. The killer falls overboard, seemingly dead. She sees herself and the others on the capsized Triangle, this time approaching from the other side of the Aeolus. They board the ship. Jess follows them. She drops her keys, leaving the other Jess to claim them as hers. The other Jess sees our Jess and Victor follows her. She runs outside and sees Downey's body. Victor and Jess speak, then Downey's body disappears. Jess fatally woulds Victor. She runs far into another room. There she sees many notes on the ground which says the same thing, 'If they board, kill them all'. she then gets a shotgun and meets Victor in the ballroom, the other Jess is confronted by her. The other Jess leaves, she then leaves for the theater, she protects Sally and Downey from the killer. Jess gives Downey the gun. She then leaves. She hears Sally screaming. She tries to find her. she eventually goes to the very top deck of the ship and sees many dead versions of Sally. She then speaks to a dying Sally. She hears something. Jess then sees the killing of herself by another Jess. Then Sally dies and the cycle begins again. Seeing the Triangle return, Jess comes to the conclusion that the cycle restarts once everyone who boarded has been killed. Jess appears to Victor and she says that she knows how to save him. She moves Downey's body from the theater and from the cabin and tosses them overboard. She then writes the message on the mirror in room 237. She then moves Sally's body. She appears before Sally and Downey and tells them to go into the theater. Jess gets a gun and clothes and she appears before Greg, he recognizes her. She then shoots him. The scene from the first loop replays once again, with the killer chasing Jess. This time viewing the scene from the killer's point of view, now shown to have been Jess all along. Once again the original Jess gets the upper hand. We hear killer jess mutter the now audible warning to the original jess, telling her that to kill them all to end the cycle. Once again, killer jess is hit with a fire axe and knocked overboard, we see her fall overboard then witness the body go under water. Jess awakens on the beach, playing out the dream witnessed during the earlier sleep sequence. She hitchhikes back home. Jess arrives and sees Tommy. The other Jess enters and yells at him for not taking care of his toys. Tommy sees her and accidentally spills the paint. Sun dress Jess then hits him. Jess rings the doorbell, sun dress Jess goes to answer, she asks Jack if someone knocked on her door. Jess goes to the tool shed and gets a sledge hammer and kills the other Jess as she was about to get ready. Jess is then seen comforting Tommy. She places the body in a duffel bag and stuffs it with clothes. She sees the note and leaves for the harbor along with Tommy. A seagull is killed by her windshield. She exits the car and disposes the bird's body, after tossing it onto the beach, seeing a pile of bird carcasses, which makes her realize that she's still stuck in the time loop. She recoils in shock. She enters the vehicle and Tommy panics when he sees the blood. She looks at him, still distracted by the realization that she's still in the time loop, causing the car to hit a big rig truck and crash. Tommy is killed in the crash, the other Jess's body is thrown out of the bag. Jess is seen standing far from the crash. A marching band survey the scene, and a drum shows the same band logo as one seen earlier on the Aeolus. The driver appears and takes her to the harbor. She meets Victor and then Greg. They head for the Triangle as the cycle continues. Relationships Greg=She seems to like Greg. |-|Tommy=Tommy is her only son. She loves him, as she is willing to kill others to escape the cycle and save him. As it turns out, she's very mean to him, displaying impatience and hatred towards him. Quotes Main article: Jess/Quotes. Gallery Main article: Jess/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Living